Admitting love is hard
by MhiaFujioka
Summary: Tamaki wants to admit his love to Haruhi, and Kyoya gives him some advice. This advice leads to a confused Haruhi, a dumb struck Tamaki, and kiss that left the two begging to be with each other forever. Hey, that summary was cheesey. TamaHaru. One-Shot.


"Hikaru!" Tamaki shouted from a couch in the 3rd music room. "Come here, will you?"

Hikaru walked over to Tamaki, looking at Haruhi as he passed her hosting. Haruhi was looking at Tamaki, and Tamaki was looking at Haruhi. They both obviously didn't realize it because they were not blushing. _So, Haruhi is looking at Tono, I am looking at Haruhi, and Tono is looking at Haruhi. Greeaaatt…._

"Yes, boss?" Hikaru asked as he arrived and stood in front of Tamaki.

"How did you confess to Haruhi?"

Hikaru began to blush at this question. Why would Tamaki even ask that question? Tamaki should know that the question makes Hikaru uncomfortable. Hikaru figured if he did not answer, he would have an appointment with Tamaki's puppy dog eyes. If those didn't get the answer out of Hikaru, Haruhi would get annoyed and make Hikaru answer Tamaki's question. Though, Haruhi could not hear anything that Tamaki and Hikaru were talking about and would probably just say something like, "Just do whatever Senpai wants so he doesn't come crying to me."

Hikaru figured he would just answer the question so none of these shenanigans took place.

"I just said, 'I love you, will you go out with me?' Why do you want to know? Are you going to confess?"

"Oh, thanks! And how did she take that?" Tamaki asked ignoring Hikaru's question.

_Who is the guy? Doctor Phil?_ Hikaru thought.

"I told her not to answer and to wait before she did so. She didn't blush; she was more on the lines of, 'How did I not know of this?'" Hikaru was getting a little pissed at Tamaki not answering his question, so he decided to repeat it much louder. "WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?" Hikaru shouted quietly enough so that not to draw attention to the bickering of he and Tamaki.

Hikaru was beginning to get angrier and angrier the longer Tamaki put off his question.

"Wow. I suppose being straight forward is not good. How do I do this then?" Tamaki cupped his chin with a finger and thumb. Kyoya stalked over. Everyone suspects Kyoya has senses that tell him when an interesting conversation is flaring and that the argument could possibly bring in money.

"What is this?" Kyoya began. "You want to confess to Haruhi? Use logic. You know:  
poems, stuff like that. I'm sure Haruhi will know what you're talking about unless she puts it off and pretends not to understand."

"Okay! Thanks, Kyoya!" Tamaki stood up and ran over to Haruhi, snatching her hand and disappointing the girls she was hosting. The last thing Hikaru saw was Tamaki running out of the door with a confused, blushing Haruhi.

Hikaru turned back to Kyoya with an angered look on his red face.

"Great, you gave him advice!" Hikaru complained to Kyoya.

"You technically did as well," Kyoya stated with a smirk.

Hikaru sighed and sat down on the couch where Tamaki previously was. The seat was a little bit warm because of Tamaki sitting there. Hikaru rested his elbow on the side of the arm of the couch and tried not to think about what could happen between the two. Hikaru would never say that he is unhappy about Haruhi's obvious choice of love, but he could still express that he has been defeated and does not like it. Hikaru felt Kaoru's eyes watching him with showing pity. Kaoru walked over, fan girls watching him desperately from their chairs propped to the side of the room. Kaoru sighed and sat down next to Hikaru. Kaoru wanted to cheer Hikaru up, but the fan girls don't want that. And if Kaoru was to repel any money brought in from happy fan girls, he would never hear the end of it from Kyoya.

"Hikaru," Kaoru began, "you look so sad, it makes me sad too…"

Hikaru turned and put his palm on Kaoru's cheek. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I don't want to see you sad…"

"Hikaru…"

[Insert fan girl squeal here]

Good job. The girls began squealing and screaming, "MOE!" with the help of Renge.

* * *

"Tamaki-Senpai, where are we going?" Haruhi asked as she continued to be dragged outside by Tamaki.

Tamaki didn't answer Haruhi's question, which made her a little angry. She was perfectly fine admiring Tamaki from afar and hosting before he decided to drag her away. Though, admiring from afar was making the girls squeal from Haruhi's sincerity. Tamaki's guests were also enjoying Tamaki stare at Haruhi, and the fact that neither of them realized it was very convincing.

Tamaki slowed down from a jog into a speed walking pace. It was warm outside and the air was crisp. Everything seemed to be blooming to Haruhi. All of the sakura trees were full in blossom, the grass was a shimmering shade of green, and the sky was as blue as Haruhi had ever witnessed. Tamaki led Haruhi outside of the school's grounds, but just barely, and sat down on a bench bordering a dark, gravel path.

"Now that you have dragged me outside of school perimeters and not explained, _can _you explain?" Haruhi asked sarcastically, attempting not to show that she was partially excited at the given moment. She and Tamaki were alone out of school perimeters. Something about this, about running away with Tamaki, gave Haruhi a small, unexpected race of adrenaline. She had never experienced this rush before, and liked it. Though, she was feeling partially guilty for leaving the school and her guests at the host club.

"I want to tell you something, "Tamaki began after he had caught his breath, "but I really don't know how to put it. Kyoya gave me some advice, so I will try and use it!" Tamaki had a bad feeling about this. Maybe using logic was not what Haruhi would want. Maybe Haruhi would want for Tamaki to just come out with it. Love is not about logic, after all, it is more centered on one's feelings for the other. Though, Tamaki was clueless so he also saw a good side to the whole "using logic" version of admitting love.

"Haruhi, you know how we are kind of opposites, right?" Tamaki had to lay out the reasons for what he was about to say, for he was going to bring in stuff about how "opposites attract".

"Yes, I suppose. There are some things we have in common, too," Haruhi retorted as if she didn't want to only think of the things the two do _not_ have in common.

"Did you know that an ionic bond is the attraction between two oppositely charged ions?" Tamaki asked with a confident smile. Haruhi looked at Tamaki strangely.

"Yes, I know that. Your point?" Haruhi did not understand what the hell Tamaki was trying to do here.

"Did you also know that opposite sides of a magnet attract?" Tamaki smiled once more, and Haruhi looked at him with even more confusion of what he trying to make a point of.

"I think my seven year old cousin knows that…" Haruhi said, sighing.

"So you do know that?" Tamaki asked, covering his mouth realizing he may have offended Haruhi.

"Of course," Haruhi replied, a little agitated at Tamaki's last question. Was he calling her an idiot? Of course Haruhi knew that two opposite sides of a magnet attracted, who didn't? _Wasn't Senpai saying something about opposites, like, how we're opposite? Is trying to admit something…?_ Haruhi thought.

By this time, Tamaki figured the logical approach to this was _not_ working to his liking. What should he use? Humor? Idiotism? This was way too confusing for the poor, love struck prince. Tamaki wanted his feelings to be released, but not in a way that most feelings were admitted. Like Hikaru's example of just coming out with it.

"Haruhi," Tamaki began, "I have an attraction to your face." Tamaki solemnly had no other way to put this. The more he tried, the more he wanted to scream it in the confused Haruhi's face.

"Wow, um, thanks. That is nice of you, Senpai." Haruhi answered, increasingly blushing harsher the more Tamaki rambled. What is this prince trying to do? Kill Haruhi with idiotism?

_Damn it!_ Tamaki thought. _This is not easy! Hikaru did it in a flash! I don't want it to be said just as Hikaru had, I want this to be memorable! _ Tamaki was now panicking, blushing, and sweating as if he had just run a lap on a track in 100° heat. _I know that Haruhi is good in the study of law and English class, so maybe if I use the English language, old English, she will see the light of my shining heart!_

"Haruhi, thou must see thy light shining down upon thou, thus thou are the glowing treasure locked in the safety of my lonely heart," Tamaki recited dramatically, putting his hand to his heart and looking into Haruhi's eyes. Tamaki saw Haruhi's eyes brighten at the fact of him using partially proper old English compared to his normal speaking, but she still looked confused. Tamaki never would have thought of Haruhi as to be as confused as she seems right now.

"Senpai, I am impressed that you can use English so well and all, but, this point I think you are trying to make, it is not very clear…" Haruhi said, sweat dropping.

Tamaki did not know how else to say he was in love with Haruhi, but he did not want to be boring. Tamaki began to see that realization was glowing in Haruhi's brown eyes. Tamaki knew she had already guessed what he had wanted to say, so Tamami figured he would play with her for keeping this locked up and playing dumb.

"Haruhi, I am your father. Come to the dark side," Tamaki breathed, head down so his hair would block the light from his eyes.

"Senpai, you are not my father, and you are not Darth Vader," Haruhi said sarcastically.

"Oh, I know I am not your father. And when I said 'Come to the dark side' I meant for you to scoot over to this side of the bench with me where it is shaded. You looked as if you were dying from heat over there," Tamaki said playfully, sticking out his tongue.

"Senpai, I know you want to have fun, but the guests are going to get angry if we stay away for too long. If you are trying to say something, then can you just come out with it?" Haruhi said.

"Ah!" Tamaki blurted out, surprised. Tamaki thought Haruhi did _not_ like it when guys just came out with it. With the confession of love thing. Tamaki completely misunderstood, and for once apparently, so did Kyoya. Kyoya was the one, after all, who gave Tamaki the advice to be smart with Haruhi and use logical reasoning.

Tamaki did not know about how Haruhi had possibly just wanted Tamaki to admit his feelings. Tamaki figured, if he kissed Haruhi, that she would get what he was straining to say. This is a risk, though. Tamaki and Haruhi had already kissed once, well, accidentally, but it was still a kiss. What if Haruhi were to decline Tamaki's kiss, his showing of love, and walk off, possibly hating him forever? Tamaki was willing for this to happen. If there was any non-confusing way to do this love admitting charade, it was to kiss Haruhi and see how she reacted. Much easier than looking at her in the eyes and he loves her.

Tamaki leaned forward, slowly, so Haruhi would have time to decide whether to kiss back, or to run away. Tamaki partially opened one of his eyes so see what Haruhi was doing. Haruhi's eyes were closing and her small, soft lips were in the beginnings of a pucker. Tamaki began to smile, still puckering, and closed his eye back up. Tamaki readied himself for the kiss, to see if this kiss would mean anything at all. Tamaki knew he would feel something inside of him set off a feeling like no other, which sometimes comes out of its hiding place when he is around Haruhi. Tamaki felt his lips touch Haruhi's. Something went off inside of Tamaki's heart and reached his stomach, as if an explosion had affected the surrounding areas of his fragile heart. Most likely the fire work display in his heart, that was left in cobwebs for so long, exploding in love and passion. This kiss had set it off after never feeling this way about somebody in his life. Of course, Tamaki loves his family, but not the kind of love in which he loves Haruhi. Tamaki's love for Haruhi is one where he wants to endlessly kiss her and be there for her.

Haruhi never knew she would do this. You know, kiss Tamaki, the one guy she never would have expected to love when she first met him. Haruhi felt as if there were butterflies fluttering inside her stomach and heart. This kiss did not feel empty and unfamiliar to Haruhi; it felt special, memorable, and familiar from the first kiss. This kiss, though, since it was intentional, was making Haruhi much more ecstatic than the first time.

Tamaki and Haruhi finally broke away from each other. The kiss had felt like 5 minutes of love, compassion, and great feeling, when in reality, the kiss had been, lamely, ten seconds at the most.

"Haruhi, I think I am in love with you…" Tamaki blurted out. Tamaki figured Haruhi had grasped the general idea by now, but still, if Tamaki was not to tell Haruhi he loved her, then what would be the point? The kiss had to have had made this confession memorable, and judging by the way Haruhi reacted, she accepted the fact that Tamaki and her own love was inseparable.

"I think I may love you too, Senpai," Haruhi admitted with a confused smile. The confused smile that made Tamaki only want to dive in back for more of Haruhi's precious lip's showing of love.

* * *

**What a crappy ending XD Please review!**

**~Mhia.**


End file.
